Person in the event room
'Person in the event room' *Table Arrangement Outline Step 1: Before the Session Overall Task Detailed Actions #Ensure that you have all documents *A laptop *A timer *A pointer o Signage for your room per session on the doors *Nominettes for expert jury & moderator *Briefings for expert jury & moderator *Review sheets per expert jury member *3 blank review sheets (no expert name) *Background PPTs per room *Pitching PPTs sorted per session 2.Set up the expert tables Use Table Arrangement Outline - Provide each expert jury member with: *Nominettes *Expert Briefing *Review sheet - Provide the moderator with: *Nominette *Moderator Briefing *Review Sheet (if moderator participates reviewing) *Timer - Set up the background presentations *Open the background presentation on your laptop *Connect your laptop with the beamer *Ensure that background PPT is on the screen when participants enter *Prepare the companies' presentations *Work with a tracking sheet to keep an overview of your received PPT’s *Follow-up with missing PPT’s in advance *Save the PPT’s on the event “To Go” folder in mentioned order *Ensure beforehand that all implemented videos are working '- Check with registration desk' *Check with registration desk the arrival of the following people of your session #Moderator - the 'must have' in each session #Expert Jury Members #Presenting Companies - Please make sure you take an immediate action if someone is missing! For instance if the moderator in your session is missing make sure you ask some of the other experts to take his role, and be a moderator of the session. 4.Check if any new PPT’s have been handed to the registration desk, if not they should be given to you at least 5 minutes before the presentation slot of the company. Step 2: During the session Overall Task Detailed Actions *Welcome moderator and experts *Welcome moderator and experts by introducing yourself and your function in the session *Make sure everyone feels in order to organize a successful session together *Brief moderators and experts *Explain the moderator your role and his functions: *Help the moderator with the timing and the technical support -The moderator should create a lively session, encourage expert jury for feedback and keep the timing of the session *Inform the expert jury about the review sheets *Set the right presentation per presenter Power point and PDF presentations *'F5 '''for full screen (PPT) *PDF presentation - '''Ctrl + L' (lecture mode) *Do not forget to keep track on the presentation's time Step 3: After the session Overall Task Detailed Actions * * * * *Ensure that each jury member fills out the review sheet completely. *Select all sheets & treat them confidentially *Bring the complete set of review sheets to the registration desk *Saved all PPT’s of presenters on a the computer and bring them back to the office *Ensure that PPT’s are saved on G Drive for potential need of report *Clean the room (used glasses etc) in order to have the room prepared for the next session *Set up a new session (follow the instruction from Step1)